Beautiful Winter
by IntelligentPrincess
Summary: Raven hates the snow and the winter, plain and simple really. But what happens when Beastboy tries to show her the true beauty behind winter? Will she understand, or is there a deeper meaning behind Beastboy's words?


**Hey guys IntelligentPrincess here!**

**Zype: Hola Senoras and Senoritas! *****Winks*******

**Rexen: *****rolls eyes***** Zype would you shut up for goodness sake! **

**Zype: Whoa bro what's up with you?**

**Rexen: Look at my freaking shirt you clueless person!**

**Zype: *****looks at the shirt***** It's black and red… Rexen why are you super upset?**

**Rexen: Because IntelligentPrincess won't let me have any pocky or cotton candy or let me watch TV! **

**Zype: Dude! That's not cool!**

**Me: Hey! Rexen you know that you're grounded for trying to throw me out a window while I was sleep!**

**Rexen: Yeah but at least I didn't actually throw you out!**

**Me: That's not the point! Anyway you are dismissed for now Rexen goodbye!**

**Rexen: Whateves! Don't call me if you need me! *****Leaves*******

**Zype: Whoa…**

**Me: Anyway! So guys here is a little one-shot that just popped up in my head. To let you all know I am working on Raven and the Thief and as a matter of fact chp 13 will be up before Thanksgiving! Anyway Zype the honors?**

**Zype: Sure thing IP! IntelligentPrincess does not in any shape, form or size own Teen Titans. She only owns the ideas.**

**Me: Thanks Zype! Now enjoy ;)**

* * *

It was that time of year again. The time that every little girl and boy would get out their heavy winter coats and make snow angels in the snow. The time when their grubby little hands would hold pencils and write to Santa the many childish things they would desire. For this time of year was Winter where mother nature blessed the ground with the pure white snow and the chilling cold that makes up this time of year.

And Raven hated all of it.

Raven wasn't a person at all for the cold. She hated having to take her heavy coat when she went somewhere and the chilling numb her fingers got from exposing them to the bitter winter cold and snow. She rather watch the snow fall from inside the tower with a nice hot, steaming cup of herbal tea and with a good book.

But alas she could not do any of those things. For there was one thing blocking her. Or someone she should say.

And that someone was currently talking her to death.

Yes you guessed right. This insufferable person (to Raven at least) was known as the Titan hero Beastboy.

As of right now, it was only she and Beastboy in the tower, for Robin had taken Starfire to go to the skating rink and Cyborg went to go and visit Bumblebee. They were both sitting on the couch with the T.V on, though neither of them was watching it.

Raven sighed and looked out the window as that very sad thought popped in her head. Truth be told, she and Beastboy have been getting closer as time went on. She didn't know when that occurred but it just did. And she would admit that having Beastboy around wasn't as annoying as it used to be.

That didn't mean that he didn't have his moments when he thoroughly annoyed her.

In fact, this was one of these moments.

Raven turned her head from the falling snow outside to face Beastboy as he was talking about Azar knows what.

"Raven?"

Raven blinked and realized that Beastboy called her.

"Yes Beastboy?" Raven replied

"Do you like the winter time?" Beastboy asked curiously

Raven's answer was almost immediate. "No I don't like the winter time."

Beastboy looked slightly dumbfounded. "Why not? The winter time is the best time of the year."

Raven shook her head to disagree. "I just don't like the cold. I mean who would want to have their fingers freeze and become numb? Not to mention the bitter, chilling winds and the lack of sun."

Beastboy laughed as Raven listed her reasons. " Well Raven, those things might be true, but winter is also a beautiful season."

Raven scoffed. "Really? Then name 5 reasons why you like winter."

Beastboy smiled. "Alright then Rae. Reason number one, I love the snow. The snow is the main reason why I like winter and I love seeing the first snow and feeling the snow on me. Oh and I also love playing in the snow!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the last statement but nevertheless she nodded her head. "Ok reason number 2?"

"I love the feeling of coming out of the numbing cold and sitting in front of a fireplace or heater. That's the best feeling in the whole world."

Raven again nodded her head. "Alright sounds reasonable. What's reason number 3?"

Beastboy thought about it for a few seconds. Then he had his answer. "Reason number three is that I love seeing how peaceful everything looks. Everything looks really pretty with the pure white snow covering the ground and trees and even though it's cold, you feel a bit at peace seeing everything in a pretty color."

At this answer Raven's eyes widened. It never seized to amaze her just how smart Beastboy could be when he put his mind to it. The intelligent answer that just came out of his mouth proved that.

At Raven's expression, Beastboy smirked and chuckled. "Aw what's wrong Raven? You know I can be smart sometimes too."

Raven snapped out of her daze and rolled her eyes out of habit at Beastboy. "Sure you can. Anyway what's reason number 4?"

"Well I love seeing the little kids out in the snow playing and making snow angels and snowmen. It's a nice thing to watch after fighting all of these villains you know?"

Raven smiled a bit at what Beastboy said. _He truly is a good person at heart_

"Alright Beastboy last reason. What's reason number 5?"

Beastboy answered without hesitation. "You." Beastboy answered simply.

It seemed as if time stopped for a split second. Did she hear him correctly? Why did he say her? What did she have to do with winter? Raven was suddenly aware of everything around her. She could hear her heart thumping in her eardrums, and she now noticed just how close she and Beastboy was. They were so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him and could smell his mint fresh breath.

Raven swallowed before answering. "A-and what do I have to do with winter?"

Beastboy shrugged though she could see a faint blush creep it's way onto his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Raven winter is like you. At first glance, when many people see it they only think of the cold, harshness that it brings."

With this Raven felt a little put down by what Beastboy said. _Is that all he really thinks of me?_

But Beastboy wasn't finished. He leaned in close to Raven's face and was only a few inches apart from her as he whispered. "But when people take the time to look at it more and see through the coldness and harshness, they can see that it is a very beautiful sight and season from the start to finish. And with that they learn to love and appreciate it." Beastboy finished softly.

Raven was touched by his last reason. She never really thought about winter as being beautiful at all but this boy in front of her showed her how it could be a wonderful season. And for that, Raven was very grateful.

Raven looked up and saw how little space she had between her and Beastboy's face. When she saw him, her breath caught in her throat. He was looking at her with a soft smile placed upon his lips that contrasted with the look of intensity and passion that was in his deep emerald eyes.

She saw Beastboy's eyes quickly flitter from her eyes to her mouth and back up to her eyes. She knew what he wanted. The question was, was she willing to take that chance and have her emotions run wild like they were ought to do?

But for once, Raven didn't want to think about her emotions, all she wanted to think about was the boy in front of her who taught her the true meaning to winter and how she could learn to not only love and appreciate winter, but to do the same thing for herself.

_Screw it_, Raven thought and with that she leaned up and kissed Beastboy softly on the lips.

As soon as Raven's lips met Beastboy's it was like electricity. She felt a fire that started up from the bottom of her stomach and flew up towards the rest of her body. The romance books had nothing on what she was feeling at this moment.

Raven wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck and pulled him closer while he placed his hands on her waist.

The kiss, though short and sweet, was still passionate enough for them to convey what they were feeling at that exact moment. To put it simply they were higher then cloud nine.

Soon they broke apart, both gasping for air. Beastboy placed his forehead on Raven's forehead and smiled at her with a sparkle in his eye. Raven gave a faint smile back to him.

After a while of just staring at the other, Beastboy broke the silence.

"So Raven, what do you think about winter now?"

Raven smiled at Beastboy. "You know, I think it's my favorite season."

With that Beastboy chuckled and pulled Raven in for another kiss, both not worrying about the cold outside for they were warm with the other.

* * *

**And done! This is just a little something I thought to write after seeing it snow at my school and on my way home. I hoped you all enjoyed it and please review it warms my heart!**

**IntelligentPrincess out**


End file.
